La plus jeune Hunter
by Ghoulchy
Summary: Aruke était une jeune fille, avec sa taille, elle ressemblait à une adulte. Alors qu'elle se baladait, elle se fit inviter à être Hunter, bien que son âge n'était pas le bon, elle accepta et elle commença à faire équipe avec notre quatuor préféré...
1. Chapter 1

POV AUTEUR :

"Je te souhaite la bienvenue à l'association des Hunters !" Fit Netero.

"Merci." Fit Aruke.

"Tes camarades vont bientôt arriver, je te laisse."

"Oui."

Après plusieurs minutes, 4 garçons rentrérent dans la salle.

"Vous êtes sur qu'on est au bon endroit ?" Demanda Leolio.

"Évidemment." Fit Kurapika.

"Enchantée, je suis Aruke et je serai votre partenaire lors de cette mission." Fit la grande.

"C'est toi la nouvelle ?!" Fit Leolio. "Netero s'inquiéte pour rien, tu es capable de te défendre seule."

"... C'est pas une mission facile."

"Et alors ? Vu ton gabarit, tu peux facilement y arriver."

"C'est mon âge qui dérange le président."

"Tu as 15 à 18 ans, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Killua. "Moi j'ai 14 ans, je m'appelle Killua Zoldick."

"Je suis plus jeune que toi."

La fille laissa un blanc dans la salle, moins de 14 ans et elle faisait la taille de Leolio.

"Je suis la Hunter la plus jeune de tout les temps." Fit Aruke. "J'ai 11 ans."

"11 !?" Criérent les quatres garçons.

"Oui."

"Ce n'est pas autorisé !" Fit Kurapika.

"C'est le président qui m'a admise."

"Kurapika, tu ne t'es même pas présenter." Fit Gon. "Moi, c'est Gon Freecs, lui c'est Kurapika Kuruta et le grand c'est Leolio."

"Enchantée."

"Tu peux m'informer de quelque chose ?"

"Bien sur."

"Quelle est la mission ?"

"C'est... De protéger les habitants d'un village."

"Les protéger ? De quoi ?"

"D'un criminel utilisant le Nen."

"Tu l'as déjà appris ?"

"Oui, je suis de la Matérialisation."

Aruke fit apparaître des fines lames dans la paume de ses mains.

"Grâce à ça, je piège mes adversaires... Puis je les tuent." Fit Aruke.

"Tu tue tes adversaires ?" Demanda Killua.

"Oui... IL m'a apprit ainsi."

"Qui ?"

"Un homme que je considére comme un grand frère."

"Comment s'appelle cet homme ?"

"Illumi."


	2. Chapter 2

POV AUTEUR :

"Illumi." Fit Aruke.

"Illumi Zoldick ?" Demanda Killua.

"Oui."

"Quel est ton nom de famille ?" Demanda Gon pour changer de sujet.

"Je... J'ai étais adoptée par la famille Zoldick..."

"Tu es née de qui ?"

"Je ne sais pas... Mes parents m'on abandonnée quand j'avais à peine trois ans..."

"C'est notre famille qui t'a retrouvée ?" Demanda Killua.

"Non... J'étais dans des ruines sombres et après deux jours, je n'avais plus la force de bouger et c'est là où il m'a sauvée..."

"Qui ?"

"Un Hunter deux étoiles... Gin Freecs."

"Mon père ?!" Fit Gon.

"En effet."

"C'est incroyable." Fit Kurapika. "Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que Gin soit partis dans CES ruines alors que TU y étais."

POV ARUKE :

Kurapika Kuruta... Ce garçon est également de la Matérialisation... Il est vraiment mignon, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux noirs vont bien avec son style vestimentaire...

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ?! Illumi m'a déjà dit que les assassins n'avaient pas le droit d'aimer !

Mais... Je ne suis pas assassin, je suis Hunter, c'est différent ?

/Tu n'as pas le droit.../

La voix d'Illumi résonnait dans ma tête.

/Un jour où l'autre, tu devras tous les tuer... Ce seras le jour où je reviendrais vers toi.../

Je n'aime pas Illumi. Je veux aimer ce garçon. Je veux être avec Kurapika.

"Aruke ?" Demanda Kurapika, me sortant de mes pensées. "Tout va bien ?"

"Désolée, c'est juste qu'il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas..." Fis-je.

"Par exemple ?"

"Pourquoi la famille Zoldick m'a adoptée..."

J'avais créée un mensonge qui tenait la route et qui étais partiellement vrai.

L'amour pour un Hunter ?

Je regarda Killua... Ça semblait possible...

Je remarqua que le caractère de Killua s'était calmé par rapport au début de la discussion...

Était-ce grâce à Gon ?

Si oui, tout est encore possible !

/Killua n'aime pas Gon. Il est prêt à le tuer. L'amour n'existe pas pour les autres.  
TOUT ton amour est à MOI./

"Je crois que c'est grâce à Illumi, il me parlait souvent d'une fille très forte pour les meurtres." Fit Killua.

"Je déteste Illumi..." Fis-je. "J'ai toujours sa voix dans la tête... Il me dit ce que je doit faire et ce dont je suis incapable..."

"Viens avec moi 5 minutes."

Moi et Killua sortirent. Il ferma la porte et transforma sa main.

"Tu as une aiguille de Nen dans la tête." Fit Killua. "Je vais te l'enlever."

Il entra légèrement ses ongles dans ma peau et retira l'aiguille dorée, il l'a jeta et mis un bandage sur mon front.

"Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant." Fit Killua.

"Merci." Fis-je. "Je peut t'appeler grand-frère ?"

"Bien sur."

Nous retournîmes avec les amis de Killu. Je gardai mon regard sur Kurapika, je devais avouer qu'il me plaisait. Je suis sûre que Killu a des sentiments pour Gon, il le regarde de la même façon que je regarde Kura.

"Vous êtes prêts à partir maintenant ?" Demanda Gon.

"Aye !" Fis-je.

Ensemble, on pris le train et je restai avec Killu pour lui parler.

En même temps, on posa la même question : "Tu as des sentiments amoureux ?"

Cela nous fis rire, puis il répondit.

"Oui et toi ?"

"Pareil." Fis-je.

"Pour Kurapika ?"

"Oui. Pour... Gon ?"

"... Oui."

Puis, à nouveau, nous parlions en même temps : "Il faut que tu lui dises !"

"Je ne peux pas." Fit Killu. "Gon est un garçon, il a déjà eu des petites-amies."

"Je suis trop timide pour lui dire..." Fis-je.

Un silence puis : "Je vais lui dire pour toi !" ...Encore en même temps.

"On a eu la même idée..." Fit Killu.

"Je suis d'accord, mais d'abord, on finit la mission, ça te va ?" Demandai-je.

"... D'accord."

Le train s'arrêta, nous descendîmes et rejoignirent les autres.


	3. Chapter 3

POV ARUKE :

Nous avons décidé de faire des groupes, capables de se battre ensembles. Killu reste seul, tel l'assassin qu'il est, Gon et Leolio font équipe tandis que moi, je suis avec Kura.

"Nous devons protéger les villageois, Gon et Leolio posent des pièges tandis que Killua prépare son plan d'attaque, c'est ça ?" Demanda Kura.

"Oui, tout ira bien pour eux ?" Fis-je.

"Ils ont l'habitude, surtout Killua. Gon et Leolio feront une très bonne équipe."

"Je n'ai aucun doute ni sur Killu ni sur tes amis mais je ne sais pas comment t'aider..."

"Ne te sens pas inutile, si tu penses que j'ai besoin de toi, viens et si tu as envie de te battre, je t'aiderai, c'est comme ça que je résonne."

POV AUTEUR :

Aucune réponse de la part de Aruke... Inquiet, Kurapika se retourna pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, mais... La chose qui n'allait pas, c'était sûrement le fait que la plus jeune n'était plus derrière Kurapika, ce dernier appela directement ses compagnons.

"Aruke a disparue ?!" Cria Killua. "Je suis sur qu'elle a été enlevée !"

"Par qui ?" Demanda Kurapika.

"L'homme qui devait attaquer ce village évidemment !"

"On va changer le plan, moi et Killua allons chercher Aruke, Leolio continus ses pièges mais Gon s'occupera du criminel si il le voit."

Les amis se séparèrent.

POV ARUKE :

Aïe... Mon dos... J'ai l'impression qu'il a été tordu... L'homme qui me tenait me lâcha violemment au sol, accentuant la douleur.

"Tu es la nouvelle ? Je m'appelle Hisoka." Fit-il. "Tu es la fille que Illumi veux, donc je t'ai capturé."

"Illumi ?" Fis-je. "C'est encore lui..."

"Et oui, cette mission est un leurre également, bien que j'aurai voulu te tester."

"Combien de temps dois-je attendre mes camarades ?"

"Tu attendras 5 minutes pour que Illumi arrive, si tes amis ont réagis vite, ils arriveront dan minutes."

"J'aurai donc à occuper Illumi pendan minutes..."

"Tu en seras incapable."

"Je n'ai pas essayée."

"Tu sais, Illumi te déteste maintenant."

"Pourquoi ? C'est mon frère, même si je suis adoptée..."

"Là n'est pas la question... Il te hait parce que tu as commencée à ressentir de l'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou Killua."

"Il m'interdit d'aimer les personnes autres que ma famille d'adoption, et je déteste ça ! Kurapika est un garçon bien, si ça dérange Illumi, qu'il aille voir ailleurs, je ne suis pas sa chose !"

Un bruit de grincement de porte coupa la discussion, Illumi entra.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre." Fit Illumi.

"Ça te dérange si je reste, ses amis approchent, j'aimerai les voir souffrir en regardant le spectacle !" Fit Hisoka.

"Comme tu veux, ne me déranges pas, c'est tout."

Illumi dirigea son regard vers moi.

"Tu as retiré l'aiguille..." Fit Illumi. "Non, c'est Killua qui te l'as enlevé..."

"En effet." Fis-je.

"Lors de cette mission, tu as choisis comme partenaire Kurapika, alors que Killua aurait été parfait."

"C'est vrai."

"Et le pire, c'est que Kurapika n'a pas était capable de te protéger."

"Tout ce que tu viens de dire est exact."

"JE suis la SEUL personne que tu dois aimer, compris ?!"

Il arracha mon pull bleu-foncé d'un coup, sans que je comprenne la situation.

POV AUTEUR :

Dans un fracas, Kurapika et Killua entrérent, voyant la scène horrible de Aruke, en position de désavantage face à Illumi, qui ne cherchait pas à la tuer... Il cherchait juste à avoir du plaisir avec la petite...

C'est quand Illumi releva le T-shirt de Aruke que les deux garçons tombérent dans une colère noire : l'électricité sortant des doigts transformés de Killua et les chaînes de Kurapika se déchaînant sous l'influence des yeux écartes.


	4. Chapter 4

C'est quand Illumi releva le T-shirt de Aruke que les deux garçons tombérent dans une colère noire : l'électricité sortant des doigts transformés de Killua et les chaînes de Kurapika se déchaînant sous l'influence des yeux écartes.

POV AUTEUR :

"Aruke !" Crièrent-ils.

Hisoka s'interposa et dit : "Vous devrez me battre pour passer."

"Kurapika, je m'occupe de retenir Hisoka, vas sauver Aruke !" Fit Killua.

Killua forma un rond d'énergie électrique autour de lui et de Hisoka. Kurapika se lança sur Illumi, le katana au clair.

Illumi esquiva, relâchant la prise sur Aruke. Kurapika enleva sa veste et la metta sur les épaules de la plus jeune.

Aruke remit son T-shirt et serra la veste de Kurapika contre son torse.

Killua fut expulsé contre le mur par le Nen de Hisoka.

"Nii-san !" Cria Aruke.

"Ne bouge pas !" Fit Killua.

Gon et Leolio arrivérent, comprenant la situation, Gon alla aider son meilleur-ami.

"Hisoka !" Cria Gon. "Bats-toi avec moi ! Laisse Killua tranquille !"

À l'inverse, Hisoka augmenta la quantité de Nen sur Killua, du sang commença à sortir par les plaies qu'il avait.

Aruke attacha la veste et se dirigea vers Kurapika, voulant l'aider.  
Aruke brûla le bout de ses ongles et sauta sur Illumi, griffant sa peau, la rendant rouge sur le contour des plaies.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend... Chérie~." Fit Illumi.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Je te hais !" Fit Aruke.

"Qui aimes-tu ? Que veux-tu ? As-tu un vrai rêve ? Non, non et triple non, tu n'as que moi."

"Je veux essayer d'aimer un garçon, je veux aider Killu, je souhaite un enfant ! J'ai réussi à répondre à tes questions, ne crois pas tout par ce que tu vois !"

"C'est lui ton test ? Donc je vais le détruire pour l'être."

"Kura-kun, attention !"

Aruke sauta au cou de Kurapika, le faisant tomber en arrière, évitant de justesse une des aiguilles d'Illumi.

"Tu n'es pas blessé ?" Demanda Aruke.

"C'est à moi de te poser la question, tu aurais pu être gravement blessée !" Fit Kurapika.

"Je suis..."

Aruke ne finit pas sa phrase.

"Ça fait longtemps que Aruke n'est pas tombée d'épuisement." Fit Illumi. "Son corps est vraiment faible... Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la force de porter un enfant, du moins pour l'instant. Bon, je vous laisse tranquille, Hisoka lâche mon frère."

"C'est entendu." Fit Hisoka.

"Rentrons." Fit Kurapika.

Kurapika porta Aruke sur son dos tandis que Gon aida Killua à marcher.

POV KILLUA :

Pourquoi est-ce Gon qui m'aide ? Je me sens encore plus faible...

Comment Hisoka a-t-il réussi à ouvrir mes blessures ? Maintenant, Aruke va être inquiète tandis que Gon va me poser des questions sur toutes ces cicatrices...

"Killua, tout va bien ?" Demanda Gon.

Je voyais à peine devant moi, la perte de mon sang me donnait la migraine.

"Kurapika, pars devant." Fit Gon. "Leolio, tu pourrais mettre des bandages à Killua ?"

POV AUTEUR :

Juste avant la réponse de Leolio, Killua s'évanouit.

"Oui, je m'en occupe." Fit Leolio.


	5. Chapter 5

"Je m'en occupe." Fit Leolio.

POV AUTEUR :

Aruke ouvrit les yeux, elle observa la pièce et remarqua Killua, allongé sur un lit, les deux bras recouverts de bandages au-dessus de la couverture. Elle essaya de se lever mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

"Tu ne dois pas bouger, il faut que tu te reposes." Fit Kurapika. "Killua va bientôt se réveiller."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Fit Aruke.

"Tu t'es évanouie après m'avoir protéger."

"Ça je sais, je parle de Illumi et Hisoka."

"Ils sont partis."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Le seul intérêt qu'avait Illumi pour toi était de te faire enfanter, hors ton corps ne peut pas le supporter, d'après lui."

"Il se trompe, je peux m'évanouir en combat car je n'étais pas préparé, ce qui était le cas."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Illumi ne reviendra plus avant un long moment. Moi et Leolio allons repartir en ville, voudrai-tu venir avec nous ? Ou préféres-tu aller sur l'île de la Baleine avec Gon et Killua ?"

"J'irai avec Gon et Killu."

"C'est noté."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Killu ?"

"Il avait des plaies sur les bras et les jambes. Le Nen de Hisoka a réouvert les blessures."

"Comment Killu a eu tout ça ?"

"Aucune idée, même Gon ne savait pas."

Des gémissements de douleur se firent entendre dans la salle, Killua ouvrit les yeux.

"Nii-san, tu es réveillé ?" Fit Aruke. "Tu te sens bien ?"

"Tu ne dois pas bouger, tes blessures sont graves, elles ne doivent pas empirés !" Fit Kurapika.

"Killu, comment as-tu eu ça ?"

"Torture."

"Tu étais repartit à la maison !? Tu es fou !"

"Je suis désolé."

"Killu... On va aller à l'île de la Baleine... Si tu es blessé, on ne pourras pas s'amuser..."

"Aruke..."

"Je vais aller voir Gon pour lui dire... Après tout, la mission est terminée."

Aruke sortit, se dirigeant vers le salon.

"Kurapika." Fit Killua.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda Kurapika.

"C'est par rapport à Aruke, de base, elle ne se serait pas défendut face à Illumi."

"Comment ça ?"

"Si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse, elle aurait accepter l'enfant d'Illumi."

"Sérieusement ?!"

"Oui, mais maintenant, elle sait ce qu'est l'amour, elle ne veux pas tout abandonner."

"Et qui est l'élu de son cœur ?"

"Cette personne est ici... C'est toi..."

Pendant ce temps, Aruke s'assit devant Gon.

"J'ai à te parler." Fit-elle.

"Je t'écoute." Fit-il.

"Ne sois pas en colère contre lui, ok ?"

"Lui ?"

"Killu."

"D'accord."

"Je n'y vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Killu est amoureux de toi."

"Ok."

"Gon, en ce moment Killua est blessé car il est rentré à la maison. Il a subit de la torture à répétition."

"Comment va-t-il ?" Demanda Gon, inquiet.

"Il est réveillé mais il ne doit pas bouger pour l'instant. Tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour Killu, va le voir."

"Aye !"

Gon sortit de la pièce, passant à côté de Kurapika qui se dirigeait vers le salon.


	6. Chapter 6

POV AUTEUR :

Killua regarda la porte s'ouvrir voyant Gon, Killua détourna les yeux.

"Ça va ?" Demanda Gon. "Aruke m'a tout dit."

Killua pris peur, malgré la douleur dans ses bras, il cacha son visage dans la couverture.

"Tu vas te faire mal..." Fit Gon. "Si tu as besoin, demande mon aide..."

"Aru t'as vraiment TOUT dit..?" Demanda Killua, tremblant.

"Oui... Arrête de te cacher, je ne te déteste pas..."

Gon releva la couverture, il remarqua des rougeurs sur les joues de Killua.

"Est-ce que tu vas rester avec moi..?" Fit Killua.

Pour réponse, Gon embrassa Killua.

Pendant ce temps, Kurapika s'assit à côté d'Aruke.

"Je suis désolée, je voudrais rester avec toi mais l'état de Killua..." Fit Aruke.

"Je sais." Coupa Kurapika. "On se reverra bientôt, je compte bien aller à l'île de la Baleine plus tard."

"J'ai hâte de te revoir."

"Moi aussi."

Ils se quittérent ainsi.

"Aruke, tu es prête ? Nous devons y aller." Fit Gon.

"Oui, c'est bon !"

Les trois compagnons prirent le bateau. Ils arrivérent à l'île de la Baleine.

"Tante Mito, je suis rentré !" Fit Gon. "Killua et sa petite sœur sont là !"

"Allez faire un tour, je vais préparer le dîner !" Fit Mito.

"Killua est blessé, il peut aller se reposer ?"

"Bien sur !"

Gon déposa Killua dans sa chambre et sortit avec Aruke pour voir les animaux de la forêt.

"Les espèces vivantes ici sont protégés." Fit Gon. "Et la plupart est agressive envers les humains."

"C'est pour ça que l'entrée est interdite ?" Demanda Aruke.

"Oui... Tu ne sembles pas intéressée pourtant."

"C'est que je m'inquiète pour Killu."

"Moi aussi mais il est avec Mito, il ira bien."

"Oui."

"Aru, tu comptes tuer Illumi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"... Il ne faut pas que Killu et Kura apprennent ça, j'aurai besoin de ton aide car il y aura sûrement Hisoka et tu es le seul à pouvoir le battre sans prendre de risques."

"Si on est que deux, on aura aucune chances contre eux, il va falloir leur dire ton plan."

"Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je vais te laisser finir tes amourettes avec Killu d'abord."

"Quoii ?!" Fit Gon, rougissant.

"Tu comptes bien faire en sorte que Killu soit tiens, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Comment tu peux dire ça aussi facilement ?!"

"...Illumi a voulu me faire enfanter."

"Pardon... J'avais pas pensé à ça..."

"Bon, répond à ma question, oui ou non ?"

"Oui..."

"Si Killu serait là, il serait aux anges !"

"Ne dis pas des choses comme ça si facilement !" Fit Gon, rouge.

"D'accord, j'arrête. On rentre ? Killu doit t'attendre."

"Ok..."

Ils rentrèrent, mangèrent puis Gon alla avec Killua dans leur chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

POV AUTEUR :

"Tes blessures te font encore mal ?" Demanda Gon.

"Non, ça va." Fit Killua.

"Je vous laisse à deux, je préfére dormir en pleine nature. Faites pas trop de bruit !" Fit Aruke.

Les dires de Aruke firent rougir les deux garçons.

"Arrête de dire des choses comme ça tout le temps !" Fit Gon, gêné.

"Bonne nuit, je vous laisserai vous reposer demain, vous allez être fatigués." Fit Aruke. "Vous aurez pas besoin de me raconter les détails !"

Elle fit un clin d'œil et sortit. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

"Aru t'avais déjà dit des choses étranges ?" Demanda Killua.

"On en parlera plus tard." Fit Gon.

"Pourquoi plus tard, on a..."

Killua fut coupé par les lèvres de son cher Gon.

"Profitons d'être seuls..." Fit Gon.

/!\ LEMON /!\

Killua se rapprocha de Gon, il posa son front sur celui de Gon et il murmura "Je t'aime Gon", puis il embrassa son partenaire.  
Gon reprit vite le dessus et demanda accès à la bouche de Killua en léchant sa lèvre, Killua lui donna accès avec plaisir et une danse sensuelle entre leurs deux langues débuta.  
Gon senti son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud, il fit allonger Killua sur le lit pour pouvoir se collé plus à lui.  
Il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Killua qui gémissa à ce contact, Gon caressa le ventre plat de son partenaire et remonta vers son torse, il senti les mains de Killua se poser dans son dos.  
Ils continuaient de s'embrasser de plus en plus sauvagement et plus sensuellement, Gon pinça le téton de Killua qui retenu un gémissement qui voulait sortir de sa bouche.  
Gon stoppa leur baiser, le grognement de mécontentement de son futur amant le fit rire, il déposa plusieurs baisers le long de son cou en y déposant des petits suçons, il descendit de plus en plus pour atterrir devant les tétons durcit de Killua qui se retenait de gémir sous les coups de langue de son partenaire.  
Leurs t-shirts disparurent bien vite, Gon continuait de parcourir le corps de Killua par des baisers, de coup de langue, de suçon et toutes autres choses qui faissaient gémir Killua.  
Gon enleva leurs pantalons, il retourna le corps de son amant pour déposer des baisers dans son cou.  
Il descendit lentement vers son torse en continuant à l'embrasser, il arriva vers l'objet convoitait, il lécha la bosse qui s'y était formé par-dessus le boxer.  
Sur le coup de la surprise, Killua ne put retenir son gémissement, Gon retira délicatement le boxer pour laisser apparaître l'érection de Killua.  
Il lécha le bout de son sexe ce qui le fit gémir fortement, il continua donc dans cette vois, il le prit en bouche pour commencer de longs va et vient ce qui augmenta les gémissements de Killua qui n'en pouvait plus de tout ce plaisir.  
Killua posa sa main sur les cheveux de Gon et les lui caressa, sentant qu'il était à sa limite il lui fit comprendre en pressant sa main contre sa tête.  
Gon s'arrêta et sourit content de son effet, Killua se senti un peu honteux d'être le seul à avoir du plaisir, alors il changea leur position et il se mit sur lui en lui faisant subir le même sort.  
Gon commença à gémir sous le coup de caresse de Killua, il gémit plus fort en sentant son sexe entrer dans la bouche de son petit ami, qui faissait de longs va et vient à son tour.  
Le Hunter du Renforcement gémissait de plus belle, il ressentait un tel plaisir, sentant la jouissance, il stoppa Killua.  
Gon fit remonter Killua pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec tendresse cette fois-ci, il changea de position et il décida de préparer son partenaire, il enfonça un premier doigt dans la partie intime de Killua, vite suivi du deuxième, Killua se crispa sous le coup de la douleur, Gon fit des mouvements de cisaillement puis enfonça un troisième trois.  
Après quelques minutes de préparation, Gon décida que Kilkua était suffisamment prêt, il se plaça entre les jambes de Killua et le regarda une dernière fois pour être sur de ce qu'il voulait, Killua lui fit oui de la tête.  
Gon pénétra Kilkua doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal, Gon sentit les ongles de Killua qui s'enfonçaient dans son dos, Gon embrassa le cou de son amant pour le détendre, il l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre que tout allez bien se passer.  
Gon ne bougea pas pour laisser Killua s'habitué à sa présence en lui, puis Killua bougea ses hanches pour lui demander de bouger, ce qu'il fit, il toucha la prostate de Killua, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir.  
Gon continua à bouger en touchant à chaque fois la prostate de Killua pour lui faire encore plus de bien, ses coups de butoirs devenait de plus en plus bestiales et leurs gémissements de plus en plus fort.  
Murmurant leurs prénoms respectifs à chaque vague de plaisir, sentant qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre l'orgasme, Gon prit le sexe de Killua en main et fit de longs va et vient au même rythme que ces mouvements de hanche.  
Ils jouirent en même temps, Killua entre les mains de Gon et Gon à l'intérieur de Killua.  
Le Hunter du Renforcement s'effondra sur son amant, ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffre après cette énorme vague de plaisir.  
Gon sorti de Killua et se plaça à côté de lui, il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.

/!\ FIN DU LEMON /!\

"Je t'aime Killua..." Fit Gon.

"Moi aussi." Fit Killua.

Le lendemain matin, Aruke entrouvera la porte de la chambre des deux garçons, elle vit qu'ils dormaient, nus avec une couverture mal mise. Aruke referma la porte et alla prendre un thé vert.

"Bonjour Aruke, tu as bien dormis ?" Demanda Mito.

"Oui et vous ?" Demandai-je.

"Oui. Tu peux me tutoyé. Gon et Killua dorment encore ?"

"Oui, il faut qu'ils se reposent, ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de repos depuis hier."

"Que vas-tu faire en attendant ?"

"Je vais dans la forêt, mais ne le dis pas aux deux amoureux."

"Amoureux ?"

"Ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? Ils sont ensembles."

"Je ne savais pas ! Je ne parlerai pas de ton excursion aux deux garçons, reviens vite."

"D'accord, je rentrerai avant demain."


	8. Chapter 8

POV AUTEUR :

Aruke arriva à l'endroit du rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec Illumi.

"Bonjour chérie." Fit Illumi.

"On va tout clarifier, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ne fais pas de mal à Killu et mes amis. N'essaye même pas d'être mon camarade, je te déteste. Je ne suis ni ta chérie ni ta sœur ni ton amie. Mon cœur est déjà pris, tu peux aller voir ailleurs, tu es arrivé trop tard." Fit Aruke.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix..."

Un piège se referma autour d'eux.

"Tu comptes faire ça jusqu'au bout..." Fit Aruke sortant son téléphone, appellant Gon.

POV ARUKE :

"Aruke, où es-tu ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Forêt, Nord-ouest, Rivière, Meurtre." Fis-je.

Après avoir donné ces mots-clé, je raccrocha (Forêt, nord-ouest et rivière font référence à l'emplacement où elle est. Meurtre signifit qu'il y a une personne avec elle qui a déjà tué des gens (Illumi est un assassin)).

"Tu crois qu'ils viendront t'aider ?" Demanda Illumi.

"Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sur."

Je déployai mon aura flamboyante.

"Tout comme Killua, tu as un Nen de Transformation." Fit Illumi, ne s'intéressant pas au combat. "Cela te seras inutile, tu es encore trop faible."

Il s'approcha sans la moindre peur et quand il atteignit mon aura, il l'éteindit.

POV AUTEUR :

"Dépêches-toi Killua, Aru est en danger !" Fit Gon.

"Où est-ce qu'on va, tu sais où elle est ?" Demanda Killua.

"Oui. Apparemment, elle ne m'a pas écouter... Elle doit être en train de combattre Illumi."

"Quoi ?!"

Killua utilisa sa vitesse éclair pour aller directement au point de rendez-vous des deux autres.

"Gon, comment on passe cette... Chose ?" Fit Killua, devant le dome qui était destiné à pièger Aruke.

"On le détruit !" Fit Gon.

Ils entrèrent dans le dome grâce à un coup de poing donné par Gon et son Ren.

À l'intérieur, ils virent Aruke, entourée par une colonne de flammes et Illumi, qui était dans les flammes.

"Tu vas crever oui ou non !" Hurla Aruke, haineuse envers son 'frère'. "Brûle ! Brûle ! Quand tu seras mort brûlé, tu iras en enfer !"

Les propos de Aruke étaient si violents que Killua ne reconnit pas sa sœur.

Une pulsion meurtrière peut faire devenir quelqu'un comme ça ? Oui, malheureusement pour Aruke, les deux garçons voyaient la scène. Quand Aruke vit les garçons, elle savait qu'ils allaient informer Kurapika de cet acte qu'elle avait commis.

"Vous êtes là ?" Demanda-t-elle. "Désolée de vous avoir inquiétés, Illumi est plus faible que ce que je pensais."

Aruke commença à repartir quand Killua prit la parole : "Comment peux-tu avoir des pulsions aussi dangereuses alors que tu n'es pas assassin ?"

"Parce que mes vrais parents ont essayés de me tuer." Fit-elle.

Elle continua sa route, suivit des deux amoureux. Ils rentrèrent, Mito les attendaient.

"Vous voilà !" Fit Mito. "Tout c'est bien passé Aruke ?"

"Oui." Fit Aruke. "J'ai finis de régler mes problèmes."

"Gon, tu as reçu un appel tout-à-l'heure, quand tu es partis dans la forêt, tu devrais regarder qui c'était."

"D'accord tante Mito."

Gon remarqua que c'était Kurapika qui l'avait appelé, il le rappella.

"Allô, tu as cherché à m'appeler ?" Demanda Gon.

"Oui, j'ai finis mon travail, je vais venir à l'île de la Baleine." Fit Kurapika.

"Super !... D'ailleurs faudra qu'on parle... Il y a eu un problème avec Aru, elle est aller seule à une rencontre avec Illumi... Elle a..."

"Ne lui en parle pas !" Cria Aruke.

"Aru, on finira par lui dire." Fit Killua.

"Non ! Non ! Lui dites rien !"

"Aru, calme-toi !"

"Si vous lui dites je vous extermine !"

Elle n'avait pas arrêter de crier, Kurapika avait entendu.

"Gon, passe-moi Aru." Fit Kurapika.

"D'accord." Fit Gon. "Aru, Kurapika veux te parler."

Aruke se calma et pris le téléphone : "Salut Kura !"

"Aru... Qu'est-il arrivé lors de ta rencontre avec Illumi ?" Demanda Kurapika.

"Rien de spécial."

"Dis-moi la vérité, celle qui t'as fait menacer Gon et Killua."

"... Illumi n'est plus."

"Tu l'as tué ?"

"... Aye."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne devrais pas le cacher, surtout si ça te donne envie de menacer ton frère..."

"Mais j'ai pas le droit de tuer des gens..."

"On va t'aider à contrôler tes pulsions meurtrières, et pour ça tu vas devoir me dire ce que Illumi a fait par le passé."

"Torture notamment brûlures à plusieurs degrés. Éducation assassine et sexuelle. C'était seulement ça, rien d'autre."

"On en reparlera, je dois y aller."

"Aye."

Aruke rendit le téléphone à Gon.

"Désolée pour tout-à-l'heure... Je vous dérange tout le temps surtout que vous vous aimez et je dérange votre couple... Je ferai mieux de partir loin de vous..."

"Aru, tu es ma sœur, je t'apprécie, reste avec nous..."

~The End


End file.
